Got to Believe
by FrozenAna
Summary: -Do you believe in the magic of love...if you hate each other? /Contains most of the shippings so this story is fair to everyone who ships RobRae, BBRae RobStar or any of the most paired couples! -OCs are added- (Check out my poll on my profile! ;) )
1. Prologue

_**Hello! It's me again. This story is based on a PH television series. I hope you'll like this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and Got to Believe plot and characters. I only own the OCs and some ideas here in the story.**_

**Prologue**

2 different people.

2 different worlds.

They are tied together by fate.

But believe it or not,

Love between them doesn't start so easy…

Especially if someone's in your way.

This is a magical love story that you _got to believe_.


	2. How It Came To Be

**Chapter One**

"Dad! Can I go to the fair?" the 9-year old asked to his father. "Let's see what your mom's decision is. Annella!" "Yes?" Annella called out from the kitchen. "Garfield wants to go to the fair." He replied. "Oh sure! I just finished washing the dishes. You can change now, Gar." She said as she went out of the kitchen. "Yay! Thanks mom and dad!" Garfield ran upstairs and cheers along the way. "Hm, you too hun." Carrie pointed her husband and also went upstairs to get ready. Flash just chuckled and followed after Annella to their room.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After 3 hours of fun riding the rides and playing the games, they rested for a while in a bench. "That was exhausting." Annella groaned as she stretched her legs. "No it's not." Garfield says as he stands up. "That's easy for you to say." Flash mumbled and looked around when, "Hey look! A magic show!" "Where?!" Garfield asked excitingly. "Come on!" Flash told his son. He and Garfield invite Annella, but she insisted on staying since her feet ache. They ran towards the magic show nearby and watched the performers doing tricks. There, Garfield saw a girl his age watching beside him. She seemed bored. Gar poked her and said, "Uh, hi." "Hey." She replied. "Err…you seem bored." "Because it's boring." The girl says. "I think it's pretty cool." Garfield told her which made her look at him and asked, "Do you wanna see a real magic?" "Sure! Hey dad, can I go with…" "Raven." " Raven for a while? "Gar asked. Flash nodded. Raven grabbed his hand and together they ran. "Where are we heading?" "There!" Raven pointed behind the trees. "Watch this." She said as they sat down on the roots. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black magic covered a tree nearby and the leaves turned all orange and yellow, something like in autumn, as it falls down on the grass. Garfield's eyes sparkled. "Whoa, you're so cool! I wish I can do it too!" he told her, still amazed. "Thank you. I was a natural in it. I was born with the powers." she explains. "Well that's all said." They talked for a while until it was time for them to go home.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It's been three days since Garfield and Raven met. And those 3 days made them best friends. Since Garfield and his family are moving, they share this one last night watching the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" Gar asks to Raven. "Sure is, but I still can't believe you have to move." Raven says sadly. "Don't be sad. I promise I'll never forget you. I'll remember your face, your attitude, your costume in the horror house and everything." Gar promises which made Raven smile a bit. "Me either. I also promise that." She says before giving him a hug. Garfield returned the hug and pulled away. "Hey Gar! Let's go now!" he heard his dad call him. He looks at Raven for the last time. "Bye Rave." "Bye Gar." Garfield then ran to his dad, leaving Raven to go inside their apartment.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Garfield sighed as he looked out of the window of the moving car. "I wish we didn't have to leave." "But Gar, the new place we'll live in will be ecstatic! You'll have lots of friends there!" Annella told him. "But what if they'll just suddenly shun me out? What if they're not like Raven?" he asks with sadness and a bit of angry tone. "Honey, I'm sure that your new friends will have the same characteristics Raven has." Annella assures. "How can you be sure mom?" "Very sure." Just then, a gunshot was heard. "What was that?!" Gar exclaims. "I don't know. I'll go check." Flash said and bravely went out. "Be careful!" his wife wishes him and turned to her frightened son. When Flash didn't came back after 15 minutes, his wife and son begin to worry. "Gar, you stay here. Don't come out. I bet this will get ugly." Annella says and also walks out, leaving the 9-year old in the vehicle. He waited and waited. Meanwhile, Annella saw 2 guys attacking Flash and another pair charging at her. "Ann! What are you doing in here? What about Gar?" Flash called out and dodge the attackers' attacks. But when one of the men pointed a gun towards Flash, Annella also pulled out her gun. "I'm sorry!" she said and pointed the gun towards the sky and pulled the trigger. But it was a mistake. Garfield, who couldn't resist the urge to stay in anymore, stepped out. But when he had walked 5 steps from their car, he felt a blow in his head. He screamed in pain before blacking out. Annella heard the scream. _"Could-could it…no! He was in the car!" _"Who was that?" Flash asked worriedly. Then they heard patrol cars and ambulances in the scene. She quickly hid the gun and she and Flash ran to their car. What they saw was terrible. Their son was lying on the ground, blood oozing down from his head. Nurses came with a stretcher and lay Gar on it.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Will he make it?" Flash asked to the doctor. "There's a 50% chance he won't." the doctor replied, "but in the bright side, he will make it if we inject him with a rare antidote." "Try anything as long as it's effective." Annella said eagerly. The doctor's mood was a mix of joy and concern. "I'll do it if you take the risk for your son. There will be side effects after this." He warned. Flash and Annella looked at each for a moment then back to the doctor. "We'll take it."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It's been a month since the accident. Like what the doctor said, the antidote had some side effects on Gar. Because of it, Flash and Annella never let him go out anymore. "But why? Won't people accept me?" he will ask and Annella will reply, "No they won't. Look at yourself. You're green all over! You have fangs! People will just laugh at you!" which made him ran up to his room and shut the door. Yes, they are in their new home now. Every day, while looking at his reflection on the mirror, Gar would insult himself "You're a beast! You're not a normal boy anymore! Beast, YES. Boy, NO." He was really frustrated at the situation. Flash noticed this and decided to call him fairly. One night, they were having a silent dinner when Flash broke it. "Gar, I've been hearing you insulting yourself lately. Yes, you're appearance is a beast but you are still a normal boy. And for that, you will be called 'Beast Boy'." "Beast Boy? That's…actually not that bad." Annella says and their attention went to Gar. "Beast. Boy. Beast Boy. Alright! I'm in for the name." he cheered and smiled. The couple looked at each other and smiled. _Beast Boy. _Not a bad name, huh?

**Shout out to the first two reviewers, by the way:**

**Kaarlinaa and DC'sBirds1031 !**

**Thank you so much! I hope you'll keep reading it!**

**And for the new readers out there, **_**REVIEW**_**,**_** FOLLOW**_** and **_**FAVE**_**!**

**ByeXx!**


	3. Lost Chances and Powers

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you again for the second review, Kaarlinaa! I love you so much! :* **_

_**Anyway, in case you didn't know, Cyborg, Jinx and Flash here are parents. Why? Because they are the only other Titans to have a love triangle. :3 Okay, peaceful reading!**_

**Chapter Two**

8 years later…

"Beast Boy! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming mom!"

Beast Boy, who was stuck to his laptop, got up. He just had a new online friend, namely 'Kole'. To him, she was really nice because after she found out his true identity, Kole was like "So what?" meaning she didn't care. He ran out of his room and down to their kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs as his mother puts a plate of food on the table. They began to eat silently when Beast Boy spoke. "Mom, I have to tell you this. I want to go to real school…with people and not virtual teachers." Annella and Flash looked at each other and sighed. "Beast Boy, the school is dangerous. What if you hit your head or, or get bullied?" Annella worriedly asks. "I'm not a little kid anymore, mom. I know what I'm doing." He explains. "B's right, Ann. Why don't we let Beast Boy experience going into a real school again?" Flash says, siding on his son. "I don't know about this." She thinks for a moment then sighs. "Oh alright…but I'm gonna find a way for something." Annella left the room, leaving her two boys smiling at each other. "Did you hear that dad? After 9 years of asking her for that, she finally agreed!" the son cheered which made Flash reply. "I know. I'm really proud of you for not giving up hope for something you want." "Oh and dad, can I go to H.I.V.E Academy?" "Well let's just see about that." "I'm really excited to see if Kole is studying in there." Beast Boy's smile then disappeared. "Wish Raven would be too." He sadly says. "You still didn't get over Raven, huh?" Flash asks with concern. "I guess so. She was my best friend and the first one to be exact. It's just so hard to forget the person you valued most." "Oh cheer up son! How about you go to the fair?" the father suggests. "Where is it?" Beast Boy asks. "Well…it's actually back in our hometown." He nods. "I'll go later after lunch."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out for a while!" a gothic teenage girl calls out from the doorway. "Okay! But be back before dark!" her dad replied. The girl begins to walk away from her home and into the fair. "Hey Raven." The workers will greet as soon she arrives. You see, she was very well known since her mom currently works here. And as usual, she would go sit by a tree, the same ones where she and her best friend would sit. She sighed. _I wonder where you are now. I bet you already found a new best friend. _Minutes later, she decided to make the memories flow again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she says and a black energy covered a tree nearby and its green leaves turned orange and yellow. Raven smiled. "I hope you will suddenly appear in my surroundings." She says to herself and stands up. Then dusts off and walks away. At that same time, Beast Boy arrived and sits by the same tree. He looks up to a nearby tree and saw that its orange and yellow leaves floated slowly down to the grass. He smiled.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _

_Black magic covered a tree nearby and the leaves turned all orange and yellow, something like in autumn, as it falls down on the grass. _

"Good memories." He mutters and smiles to himself. Those three words had a special meaning to him.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

That night, Raven couldn't sleep. She was bothered by doubtful thoughts. _What if he really did appear? What if he came after I left? Oh darn! Why am I stupid not to stay?! _ Also, Beast Boy was in front of his laptop, having a chat with Kole.

"Well yeah. I didn't know if she did the autumn tree scene at the fair."

"Oh I'm sure Raven did it. What if she left before you arrived?"

"That might be possible. But I don't think so."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I just felt it. It wasn't her."

"Oh BB." Kole chuckled. "I'm not a witch or something but I can tell Raven did that because she wants to see you again and maybe, she waited for you but like I said earlier, you were late."

"I don't know Kole. Will Raven still recognize me? I mean, I was still a normal person when she saw me. Look at me now, I'm a freak! I'm sure she won't love me back now!" Beast Boy explains with a mix of sadness and anger in his tone.

"You're not a freak, B! I already told you that!" Kole then smirked. "And what do you mean _she won't love me back now_?"

Beast Boy blushed in embarrassment and quickly replies, "Whatever you're thinking, it was just a mistake. I was going too fast and non-sense words began coming out of my mouth."

"Hihi, yeah right. You were in love with Raven this whole time. Man, I'm so stupid to not realize this sooner!" Kole says.

"Oh come on Kole! You know I didn't mean that!"

"No. I know you mean every single word of it B. I can feel the tone of your voice when you said that." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and laughs.

He sighed. "Alright, fine. I do have feelings for Raven since we sat by the tree, Kole and I don't know if she felt the same way."

"Aw cheer up dude! I'm sure she felt the same way."

"I hope so."

***KNOCK! KNOCK!***

"Son! It's your mother. Can I come in?" Beast Boy's mother called out from the other side.

"Kole. Mom's here. We have to end now."

"Oh okay. Bye!"

Kole was about to end the chat when Beast Boy asks. "What school are you studying in?" "Well I study at HIVE Academy." Kole replied. "What's in there?" he asks again. "Um, most students there have powers and special skills and abilities. Why?" "Oh nothing. Okay, bye now!" Kole waved 'goodbye' to him and ended the chat. Annella comes in. "Beast Boy, I have something here that might change you." She says and holds up an injection filled with green liquid. "W-what's that, mom?" he asks a bit afraid. "Once I inject you with this, you will gain a special ability." Annella explains to him and continues. "This will hurt a bit." She injected her son's arm and Beast Boy quickly feels something different. Once the injection was not pierced into his skin anymore, his mother put cotton on it. "What did you feel?" his mother asked soothingly. "Different. Like different kinds of DNA are running in my blood." He replies. "Now, I want you to think of an animal." "Like what?" "Something like...a cat." Annella suggests. Beast Boy then shut his eyes tight and begins to think. Suddenly, he felt his body transforming. He looked down and saw that he really turned into a cat! "Now think you're in your human form." Annella says again and he did so. He looked down at his body again and he was back to being him. "How did I do that, mom?" Beast Boy asked. He was truly amazed. "You have gained the ability to transform into any animal you want, because I know where I will send you in." "You mean, I'm going to HIVE Academy?!" he exclaimed and Annella nodded. He then gave her a big hug. "Thank you mom! Thank you!"

"Anytime."

_**How did you like (or hate) that? Anyway, thanks for reading! And as usual, review, hear and follow! ByexX! :D**_


	4. First Day Fight

_**Author's note: Since school is coming in a week, I'll try my best to update two chapters every day because I am sure that I have little time in front of the computer. I hope you'll understand. **_

_**Oh and H.I.V.E Academy in here is for ALL students who have special powers, skills and abilities. It's just like an ordinary school but you know, it's H.I.V.E. **_

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Beast Boy! You ready?" Flash asked Beast Boy as he finishes eating his breakfast. "Yeah dad. Just a little nervous but I'm ready." Beast Boy replied. "Stay safe, alright?" Annella reminded him. He nodded and after saying 'goodbye' to his parents, he walked out of the door to see their driver already waiting for him outside. They both climbed in the car with the driver obviously on the driver's seat and Beast Boy on the passenger seat. On the way, their driver spoke. "Sir, are you sure about this?" "Yes, Jhon. I am sure." He replies. The rest of the travel was quiet and after 30 minutes, they finally arrived in front of H.I.V.E Academy. He saw students coming out of their vehicles and students who were probably walking to school. He climbs out and bids farewell to Jhon as he speeds off.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

In the noisy classroom, Robin was sitting on his seat trying to plan for a school project. "Okay, so we have $100 and the project will be a bulletin board. How much were the decorations again?" He was confused and with a noisy atmosphere, worse. You see, Robin was the class president and almost all tasks were assigned to him. He had no choice but to do it. After all, it was his responsibility. Then, a red-head girl comes in and proceeds to her seat behind him. The girl was curious on what Robin's been doing.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asks the girl. "Oh hey Starfire. I'm just doing something related for the project." He replied, not even bothering to look behind. "Is that so? Maybe you need some help?" she offers but Robin politely declined. Disappointed, Starfire gets one of her special notebooks and starts to draw random things on its page. _Oh Galfore. Will Robin never notice me? Will he never have the special feelings for me like he has for my best friend?_ Yes, Starfire had a huge crush on Robin ever since she moved here to planet Earth 3 years ago. She thinks he is perfect in every way. She knew Robin had feelings for her best friend but she will never hate her, even though she felt so hurt. Amidst the noisy atmosphere, she heard someone asking. "Um, is this Senior Section- A?" She looks by the doorway to see a green boy her standing. Starfire floats over to him and says, "Yes, this is the A section. Are you a new student?" He gives her a quick nod then asks, "You are?" "I'm Koriand'r but I go with 'Starfire'. Please come in!" They both went in and guided him to his seat, which is of course on her left side. "What is your name, green boy?" asked Starfire. "Beast Boy." He replies with a smile and she smiles back. "Robin, I would like you to meet Beast Boy. He is a new student here." Starfire tells him. Robin rubs his temples and turns around, to face to face with the green student. "Oh, uh, hey. I'm Robin. You must be Beast Boy." He says and Beast Boy smiled at him. Robin gives him a small smile then turns back to what he is doing. Just then, Raven walks in with her hood up. "Friend Raven! You have finally arrived!" Starfire cheered as Raven goes to her seat right side beside Starfire. "Hey Star." She greets. Robin turns around and says, "Hey Rave. Can you sit beside me? I really need someone to work with." "Oh, err…sure." Raven moves to a seat beside Robin and together, they discussed some plans. "Are Raven and Robin close?" asks Beast Boy. "In fact they do. Out of all the girls in this class, he only comes to my best friend, which is Raven." Starfire sadly replied. Beast Boy thinks. _Raven? Is she my old best friend? Or am I just mistaking? Gah! I'm confused. _"Is there anything wrong, Beast Boy?" Star asked and he shook his head. "Alright everyone. Return to your seats." A British accent filled their ears and they looked to see Mr. Richards going to his desk. The class was finally arranged. "Good morning students. I assume we have a new student for today?" Mr. Richards says and Beast Boy shyly stands up. "Oh, um, Garfield Mark Logan is my name. I go by Beast Boy now and I'm 18 years old. I actually have the ability to turn into any animal I want. That's it." He bashfully tells everyone as the class gives him an applause. He sit back again and now, Raven was in doubts. _Did he say 'Garfield'? Why does he have the same name as my old best friend? Could it be him? Naw! He's green and Gar has peach skin. It can't be possible. _

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Class dismissed." Mr. Light says as everyone goes out of the room. They had just studied about electricity and it's now LUNCH TIME! Now, Raven, Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy walk together to the cafeteria. Starfire was glad Robin always comes with them, although she knew what the reason was. From first look, Raven already despised Beast Boy. Starfire notices it but never knew why. Along the way, Beast Boy tries to communicate with the Goth chic but what does he get? Ignorance. She was too busy discussing with Robin about something. Even when they were getting their lunch. When they had reach their desired table, Raven was already irritated with the green guy and used her telekinesis to make his food splat on his face. Everyone saw it and Beast Boy turned really red. Starfire didn't know if it was of embarrassment or anger. "What'ya did that for?!" he yelled at Raven, who was smirking. "You didn't know how to shut up so…" she replied. "I can't believe you! You ruined my day!" "Well you also did too." Beast Boy stomped out and Raven left through her portal, leaving Starfire and Robin all awkward.

"So, uh, um, let's eat." Robin suggested and he and Starfire sat down. While eating, Robin tells Starfire, "I bet they're not going to be friends huh?" Starfire agrees. "Yes. They seem to despise each other now. And by the looks of the it, it will take a very long time for them to get along."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After washing his face in the comfort room, Beast Boy walked out. He was still mad at Raven for embarrassing him in cafeteria minutes ago. "Once I see her, I'll make sure she pays." He grumbles. Meanwhile, Raven was surprised of her actions towards Beast Boy. _Why did I do it? Has my mind gone crazy? I mean, sure he's annoying but why did I let myself do it? What if he really is Garfield? But I'm not gonna apologize yet._

_**Hiyaa! First update for the day. Second one coming up! **_

_**Peace out! :-x **_


	5. BB and Airah, Robin and Raven

_**Author's Note: Since Kaarlinaa reviewed 3 times in a row, she's gonna be here in my story! And, I, myself will also be in here! It's my story so I can put anyone who I want. :P**_

**Chapter Four **

Things didn't go well for Beast Boy and Raven that day. Robin was happy, as to see no one can take Raven away from him. Last period came and the two avoid each other.

"I'll go home now. Bye." Raven says and walks away. "I'll go too. Bye you guys!" Beast Boy also says but with a more cheerful tone and runs away. And again, Starfire and Robin were the only ones left. Being a gentleman he is, Robin offered to take Starfire home. She blushed and said yes. So they walked together to a path that leads to Starfire's home. "Oh, uh, thanks for walking me home, Robin. I appreciated it." Starfire says. "No problem. It's quite dangerous for girls like you to walk alone in this time." Robin replied and Starfire smiled. "So do you have a thing for…Raven?" she asked which caught his attention. "Raven? Well, kinda." '_Oh, of course you do.' _Starfire thought and said, "Don't fear. I won't tell." "Thanks Starfire. It's not that obvious, right?" "No, it is not." She replied. They talked for some more and minutes later, they finally arrived in front of Starfire's home. He bid farewell to her and walked away. "See you tomorrow, Rob! Thanks again!" she says and steps in. "Who's the guy, daughter?" her father asked as soon as she arrived in their living room. "Good afternoon father. The guy was actually Robin." She replied and sat on the sofa. "Is he your boyfriend?" her father questioned which made Starfire all gloomy. "I wish."

"Oh puh-lease father! Who would even want Starfire? I mean, she's not like me." Starfire's sister's voice rang. "That was not nice, Blackfire." Galfore scolded her which only made Blackfire roll her eyes. "Anyway, sister, where are you going?" Starfire asked, noticing Blackfire's getup. "I'm going on a date with Jason. Be back in a few." She said and walks out. "It's getting worse every day." Galfore muttered and sighed. "Why, father?" "She's been going home late and I'm afraid something bad will happen to her." "True."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"How's school Beast Boy?" Annella asked to her son as he entered the living room. "It's fine." He replied. The doorbell rang. One of their maids rushed to get it. She opened the door to see a business man around 30's and a teenage girl the same age as Beast Boy but a little shorter. "Mr. Hale! It's nice you're here! Please come in!" Annella offered the visitors a space in their sofa and they gladly sat on the empty spaces. "What can we do Mr. Hale?" Flash asked and stood behind his wife as Beast Boy remained on his spot on the stairs. "Well my daughter, Airah just transferred here from Canada. I just enrolled her to HIVE Academy yesterday." Mr. Hale explained. "That's good news! What seems to be the problem?" Annella asked. "Airah here is really shy outdoors. I just want someone to accompany her to her classes." He replied and Annella was quick to say. "My son is also at HIVE so I guess he'll be the one to help her through the first week." "Oh wonderful! Where is he?" Beast Boy, who was still standing on the staircase, stared at the teenage girl sitting on the sofa. Her long blue hair was beautifully tied into French braid and her blue eyes and fair skin make her more dazzling. She was wearing a white laced dress that went down to her knees, blue blazer and blue flats. _Dang! That girl's really pretty in blue. _"Beast Boy! Don't just stand there! Come over here and meet Mr. Hale's daughter. Oh that's right; the pretty girl was the daughter of their rich neighbor who owned 2 companies and 2 schools on the south. He can never match her luxurious items. Beast Boy bashfully walked downstairs and swiftly walked in beside Flash. "Uh, h-hi there! I'm Beast Boy." He introduced and smiled. "I'm Airah. Nice meeting you." Her angelic voice flowed through the changeling's ears. "You know, you're kind of unique. You're green all over yet you look charming." She complimented which made Beast Boy blushed. "Thank you Airah. You are pretty too." He nervously replied which now made Airah blushed lightly. "So I see these two will get along just fine." Annella stated and chuckled. Hours passed by and it was finally time for Mr. Hale and Airah to leave. Surprising as it is, Beast Boy felt like he knew Airah for a long time and she felt the same. They said their "goodbyes" and bid farewell as Flash closed the door. "Well B, I think you got your eye on Airah back there." Flash told his son which made him blush. "He blushed for the first time! So you do like Airah!" Annella cheered. By now, the green boy's parents are already teasing him about the girl he just barely knew. '_And to think of it, Airah has a better attitude than Raven.'_ Beast Boy thought.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Rave! Robin's here!" Raven's dad's voice rang from the living room. She got out and saw Robin sitting on their couch. Once he noticed it, Robin waved a bit. "Um, hey Robin. Why are you here?" she asked and sat beside him. "My stepfather told me that I should go study with someone I know." He replied and Raven raised an eyebrow. "So that someone is me? Well, you're my friend so yeah, sure. Just take out your stuffs and I'll go get mine." She said and ran back to her room. With less than 30 seconds, she came back with books, notebooks and sheets of paper piled on her two hands. Robin was quick to think and helped her, just like what an oblivious admirer would do. "Thanks. So anyways, shall we start?" she asked and Robin nodded.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Morning came. Airah got up after hearing her alarm clock ring. She took a 20-minute shower and dressed herself up. She blow-dried her shiny blue hair and tied it to a loose ponytail afterwards. It was when she was eating her breakfast when a knock can be heard on their front door. She finished her cereal and put the bowl on the sink. She quickly sprays mouth-fresheners in her mouth and opened the door. She saw none other than the boy next door. "Beast Boy? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "So I was wondering, maybe you and I could go, you know? Walk to school together?" he nervously offered. Airah smiled and nodded. She ran inside and shouted at her parents' goodbye then went out with her bag. She closed the door and together they walked. "I never expected you would be such a gentleman, B." she said. "Just doing my job." He replied.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

At that same time, Raven was walking to school when she saw a familiar face riding on some kind of red motorcycle. "Hey Raven! Wanna ride?" Robin offered as he stopped the motorcycle beside her. "Well I'd rather walk-" She was cut off by Robin. "And I wouldn't take 'no' or 'I would rather' as an answer." Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine." She climbed behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. To her, it was nothing but to Robin, it was paradise.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Starfire and Roy just arrived in front of the school gates. They just talked about cute things and of course, bows and arrows. They saw Beast Boy and a blue-haired girl walking and talking together.

"You should have seen my mom's face when she found out about my powers!"

"Haha! What about your dad?"

"They seem close." Roy muttered when he saw Robin and Raven on Robin's motorcycle. He stopped it by the small parking lot and Raven climbed out first then Robin. He took off his helmet and shook his head. Almost every girl there was stunned, including Starfire. "Move out! Move out!" a girl's voice rang. Everyone turned to see the school's most popular girls walking towards them and they quickly gave way. "Robby-poo!" Kitten Walker, their leader screamed. She slowly stepped backwards when she saw Raven behind him. "Eww! What is Goth girl doing behind you?" she asked, disgusted. Raven just kept quiet as Kitten continued to insult her. "She's just gonna make you miserable, Robby-poo." "Kitten, enough! You may have the right to call me that nickname but you never had the right to insult Raven!" scolded Robin. "Just warning 'ya sugarplum!" she said as she and her girls walked away. "What the heck was that?!" he grumbled. He heard Raven say, "Robin, I'm sorry for 'causing much trouble to you. It's fine if you don't wanna-" "No Raven. It's okay. As your best friend, it's my job to defend you." Robin smiled at his words. Raven gave him her rare smile and hugged him. He hugged back and pulled away. "Raven hugging? Well that's…new." Roy whispered to Starfire and she nodded. "Yes it is. I am just glad Robin is lucky to have my best friend his best friend too." "I hope you're not jealous." Roy told her and she was quick to say no. The school bell rang and everyone went in the school grounds. As they were walking, Airah spoke. "That was cute, right?" "Yeah, sure." Beast Boy replied flatly. _'I hope Robin doesn't fall for that girl.'_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**Hey! Sorry for the long update! Anyway, I guess you have noticed this chapter has a lot of Rob/Rae. BB/Rae fans, you may get one when the right time comes! Hehe, I hope no one's mad at me! Kay, peace yo's!**_


	6. Sweet Memories

Chapter Five

As Raven walked to her class, she saw Airah and Beast Boy walking together. 'Whatever.' She thought. When she tried to avoid them, Airah noticed her. "Hey! Aren't you Raven?" she asked with a smile. "Yup, and it'll be much appreciated if you let me go to my class." Raven replied with a straight, and mean-like tone. "Oh, no problem. You can go. I'm Airah, by the way." Airah said and her smile turned small. "Cool." was all Raven said before walking away. "Come on Airah! Don't even befriend her! She's really mean and that!" Beast Boy said with his eyes filled with concern. "Maybe she's not that really mean, B." Airah replied. Meanwhile, Raven heard what Beast Boy said about her. 'I wish Garfield was here.' She thought and sighed. Memories begin to flood her mind.

"_How about we play prince and princess?" Garfield suggested. "Princess? But Garfield, I'm a witch. An ugly, witch."Raven said. "You may be a witch, but you're my princess. And as your prince, I promise to protect you at all times!" Garfield announced as Raven chuckled. "Well then, as your princess, I also promise to defend you, no matter what." They both laughed as they put crowns made from art paper unto each other's head._

'Maybe if I just forced myself to defend his leave, then he would still be here right now.' She thought. Raven walked inside to see Karlina Henson and Trish Campbell (me) looking at her. "What are you looking at?" Raven ask displeased. "Oh nothing. We were just wondering how you get the cute guys here." Trish replied with a plastic tone. "I don't even know what you're talking about." Raven said and headed to her seat. "Don't know? Uh, hello?! Robin and Beast Boy look at you differently and treat you differently! Robin even chose you over Kitten!" Trish explained, higher voice on the last part. "She's right. And mark my word, BEAST BOY is MINE." Karlina warned before giving Raven a sweet, yet fake smile. Raven just rolled her eyes. 'Look differently? Pfft, yeah right.' She thought.

**TIME SKIP**

It's lunch break but Raven didn't want to eat. So she headed to the Magic Room, where students with black or white magic can stay, practice or meditate. Making sure no one was around, she floated 3 feet from the floor after making herself comfortable in lotus position. She closed her eyes and began chanting her mantra.

On the other side, Beast Boy was whistling to a tune when he passed by the Magic Room. He stopped when he heard something. He began to eavesdrop.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

'Raven?' Beast Boy smiled and was about to open the door when, "Mr. Logan, what are you doing here?" He turned to see the Headmistress. "Oh, uh, um, I'm just passing by." He said and smiled bashfully. "Then you don't need to go, huh?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. He shook his head for 'no' so the Headmistress just walked pass him. He was about to open the door again when the bell rang. So he just ran down the hallways when Raven opened the door and walked out. "Who the heck was that talking?" She asked to herself and went to the gym, where her next class was.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Starfire just finished her lunch of some weird food. She went out of the cafeteria to see the popular girls walking together. The group consists of: Kitten, Karlina, Trish and Lucy. They were talking about something and Starfire was eager to know. So she quietly floated from wall to wall to get a clear sound. "Me and Karly talked to the witch a few hours ago. Heck, she even tried to pretend like she didn't know!" Trish said. "Did she used some kind of love spell at Robin?" Lucy asked. "Oh I bet she did. Besides, there is no way a guy could fall for her without a hypnotizing spell." Kitten replied and she and the girls laughed. Starfire knew who they were talking about. 'So they're talking about Raven? Not very amusing.' The alien thought as she flies through the corridors and to the gym.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Beast Boy arrived on the gym's locker room. He sighed.

_Garfield and Raven were in the fair, at the costume shop to be exact. They dressed themselves with anything they could find for the costume party. After they purchased their desired clothing, they went home to change. Hours passed by and it was finally time for the costume party. Garfield arrived with Flash, wearing a batman outfit. Raven arrived, dressed like a real witch with long white hair, long black gown, black witch hat and black makeup. She was unrecognizable that Garfield didn't notice until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and screamed softly. "Garfield. It's me!" Raven told him. "Who are you?" Garfield asked which made Raven laugh. "Hahahaha! I can't believe you! You should have seen your face!" "What? Raven?! Is that..." And now, Garfield was holding back his laughter. "I can't-" He couldn't hold it anymore so he bursted out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Raven growled and stopped laughing. "Hey don't be mad! You laughed at me so it's fair I laughed at you too!" Garfield defended and continued to laugh._

The memory made Beast Boy giggle a bit as he finished changing to his gym uniform. He put his clothes and shoes on his locker and headed into the gym for class.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Thank you for the follows and favorites guys! It made me so happy! Anyway, don't forget to review, follow or fave! Byeee! :)


	7. Dodgeball and Upside Down Raven

**_Reply to the Reviews Time (or RttRT)!_**

**_Kaarlinaa- Your character here is spoiled and kind of the Beast Boy-obsessed. Yeah, you'll get used to it though._**

**_Dark Sides- Thank you! But Terra won't make an appearance...yet. She will be here but just a long soon. :)_**

**_Author's Note: Thank you for the beautiful increase of the follows and favorites! Love you all!_**

**Chapter Six**

All of the senior students are now in the gym for their class. They were scattered in groups. Popular Girls here, Jocks there, Loners here, Sport addicts there, Flirts here, Normals there. Among the normals were Beast Boy and Airah. They were standing awkwardly there as the room was filled with different kinds of voices. "Beast Boy!" They heard a girl call but before the changeling could turn around, he was tackled to the floor. Beast Boy screamed. "Ahh! Get away from- Kole?!" The girl with pink hair, navy blue eyes and brownish skin helped him to stand up. "That's me!" She proudly said. "You can't just tackle a person!" Beast Boy scolded. "Whatever greenie. Hey, how ya doin?" Kole asked. "Fine, I guess." He replied. Kole leaned unto him and whispered, "So have you seen Raven yet?" "Not yet, but I met this girl whose name is also 'Raven' but that, she has a nasty attitude!" "You mean the black magic girl?" Kole assuringly asked. "Black magic?" Now, Beast Boy was confused. "Um, she chants something with, I dunno, something with the word Metrian? Or maybe it was Metron." Kole confusingly told him. "Is it Metrion?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. Kole shrugged when the teacher arrived. "May I call the attention of everyone!" She ordered as the students kept quiet. "Good. Today, we are playing dodgeball!" She announced to which most of the students thought how easy it would be. "But, with no powers." The teacher added, much to the students' disappointment. "So I will group you into two." The teacher looked at her list and begins to call the students who will be in Team HIVE and Team Five. It ended on Raven being in HIVE and Beast Boy in Five which made them opponents not only in real life, but also in dodgeball. The teacher, Mrs. Hough, blowed the whistle, signaling to start the game. By now, the aggressive students in each team are throwing balls on their opponents. May it be the one they hate, for example, Kitten (Five) to Raven (HIVE) or the one they love, another example, Starfire (Five) to Robin (HIVE).

**45 minutes later***

Almost everyone from both teams are now eliminated. Now that leaves for Raven or Beast Boy to win the game.

"Beast Boy." Raven snarled.

"Raven." Beast Boy replied with a bit of calmness.

"Don't be calm grass stain! You are going to lose!"

Beast Boy dropped his calm mood and retorted, "No, you are! Because I know that witches never win!"

The students gasped, but with the exception of the popular girls. Instead, they were amazed. "Is my hearing correct? Did Beast Boy actually called the witch a witch for real?!" Karlina happily asked to her friends. "Welcome to the Witch haters, Beast Boy." Trish muttered and smiled. Kitten nodded and smirked. 'I always knew she was a loser witch.' Meanwhile, Robin, Starfire, Kole, Airah and Speedy were bothered by what Beast Boy just said. _'How dare he calls her a witch!'_ Robin thought angrily. '_What has gotten into Beast Boy?!'_ Starfire mentally asked herself. _'Oh man. Beast Boy, you're so in trouble with Robin.' _Kole mentally told the green boy. _'Beast Boy is seriously out of his mind. ' _Airah thought. "What the hell?" Speedy muttered.

The retort made Raven angry so without warning, she picked up a ball and angrily threw it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy on the other hand, sensed it and caught it. The two glared at each other and began to pick up the balls that surround them and threw it with all their might. The others were watching silently and Mrs. Hough, well, she was observing and recording the game. This went on for 30 minutes until Raven hits Beast Boy on the back. But before the ball could hit him, he threw his ball to the air and hit Raven on the stomach. Not so long after, the two got up and simultaneously announced, "I win!" Mrs. Hough looked at them and said, "Actually, it's a tie." "But, what, how could that be?!" Raven asked desperately. "Yeah, I mean, I won. So that means she lost!" Beast Boy protested. Raven gave him a cold look. "What do you mean I lost? Excuse me but I think you messed it up. I win and you lose!" She argued. "Now that's enough you two. It's a tie...and it's final." Mrs. Hough said sternly. The two sighed and threw mind daggers at each other.

"Witch."

"Green freak."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Who does he think he is to call himself a winner?!" Raven grumbled as she went out of the comfort room. Unknown to her, Beast Boy set a trap by the doorway. She screamed as she got hung upside down with the rope tight on her ankle. Beast Boy, who was hiding laughed and got up. When Raven caught sight of Beast Boy, she yelled. "BEAST BOY! LET ME DOWN YOU GREEN JERK!" "Never. With a capital N." Beast Boy replied arrogantly as he stood beside a safe distance from Raven. "And so you're gonna left me hanging here?" Raven asked with a dry tone. "Obviously." The green boy replied with a smirk and began to walk away when...

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Raven?!" Beast Boy turned around but his once-captive disappeared after saying the words.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**_Just to remind you that if I have short updates, that means I'm on my iPad, kay? So please don't be mad at me. :) anyway, please leave a review and some follows and favorites, perhaps? _**

**_Bye!_**


	8. Fight, Butterflies and a Sorry Beast Boy

**Chapter Seven**

3 weeks after the incident, 3 weeks full of fights, Beast Boy still couldn't get his mind off of what he had heard from the mean Raven. _'Is it really her? Is she? Damn! I'm so confused!'_ The memory replayed on his head again and again that he didn't even notice Kole's presence. "Uh, hello? Earth to Beast Boy!" She said as she waved her hand in front of Beast Boy's eyes. The green teen snapped back into reality. "Oh, hey Kole." He greeted and scratched his head, "How long have you been here?" "About 10 minutes. And you seem to be in hard thought, what's the matter?" She asked as they turned left. "It's just...the Raven I hated must be the Raven I loved." He explained, depressed. Kole slowly nodded and patted his back. "Your Raven will come when the time is right." She reassured. "Um, what do you mean 'your' Raven?" They turned to see a displeased Robin standing behind them. "Robin, it's not what you think. Beast Boy here has a long lost best friend who is also named Raven. He's not really into the Raven you liked." Kole explained and smiled. Robin moved his face closer, displaying a look to Beast Boy and his finger pointing at the green guy's chest. "I'll be watching you." He warned and walked away. "He's really in love with Raven." Beast Boy commented. "Yeah he does. But too bad Raven didn't know." Kole said sympathetically. "Hey, where's your class?" She added to which he replied, "Ugh, dance." Kole smirked. "Good luck greenie!" She said as she left him in front of the door. He sighed and saw about 15 students in. But someone caught his eye. It was Raven, sitting with a girl he doesn't know. He shrugged it off as the teacher came in. "Good morning everyone. I'm Mr. Brant and welcome to your first dance class." He said cheerfully as the students gathered. "First of all, I need you to find your partner. There are 8 boys and 8 girls here so each one will get a partner." Mr. Brant explained. "What music will we dance to Mr. Brant?" One of the girls asked. "You are going to do some basic waltz." Mr. Brant replied and added, "And your performance will be graded. I'll give you 5 minutes to pick." Everyone but Beast Boy and Raven were rushing to find partners.

*AFTER 5 MINUTES*

The students are already paired up. So that leaves... "Mr. Logan and Ms. Roth, you two will be partners." Mr. Brant said. The two widened their eyes. "But I don't want to be partners with Wi- Raven!" Beast Boy protested. "And I don't want that green boy touching me!" Raven also protested to their teacher. "Yeah, same! I might get her boring look!" "Boring? Well, I also don't want to get your corny look!"

"Boring!"

"Corny!"

"Enough! My decision can't be and won't be changed! Beast Boy and Raven, move closer to each other or I'll have to give you zero for the rest of the semester!" Mr. Brant scolded them. The changeling and empath sighed and move closer to each other. Mr. Brant smiled. "Good. Now that this little big fight is all done, I want you to face each other." He told the pairs of students. The others did what the teacher said easily, but for Beast Boy and Raven, it was really hard. So they slowly face each other. Raven whispered, "Just to tell you, I'm only doing this for the sake of my grades." Beast Boy looked at Raven's eyes and was captivated by it's amethyst color. _'So beautiful...wait, what the hell did I just said?!'_ Raven also looked at his eyes and she was attracted by the emerald color. _'What gorgeous eyes. Wait, what the-?!'_ The two stared at each other until Mr. Brant spoke."Now girls put your hands on your partner's shoulders and boys, put yours on the girl's waist." Raven slowly, and shyly put her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders. Beast Boy also shyly put his hands on Raven's waist, which made Raven feel butterflies in her stomach. Beast Boy felt the same as he stared at her. The music played. Not long after, when he twirled Raven out, he was so amazed at her that he accidentally let go of her hand and Raven fell down to the floor with a thud. Everyone rushed to her. "Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked with a concerned tone. Raven groaned in pain. "That hurt! You know, if you're just gonna drop me like that 'cause I'm a witch, you could've at least tell me!" Raven exclaimed as she stood up. "I didn't mean that! It was actually an accident!" Beast Boy explained as Raven turned her back on him. "Accident? Yeah, sure." She replied sarcastically. "Don't lay your sarcasm on me Raven! It really was an accident! If you don't believe me, then I'm sorry!" Beast Boy said. "Whatever." She muttered. Mr. Brant cleared his throat and spoke. "Well Beast Boy, if it really was an accident, prove it. Ms. Raven, if it really was an accident, then you'll have to forgive him." "Of course Mr. Brant!" Beast Boy replied and everyone looked at Raven. She sighed. "Sure." "Wonderful! Now let's continue before we get interrupted again."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Raven and Starfire are now going home since there's no class this afternoon. They were planning to go to the shopping mall, I mean Starfire was planning to go to the shopping mall. Even though it was against the empath's decision, she chose what was right. Along the way, they saw Robin and Speedy. "Hey girls. Where you heading?" Speedy asked. "Oh we are going to the mall of shopping to buy some beautiful clothes for Raven!" Starfire joyfully replied. Raven's eyes widened. "What? You will take me to the mall to buy me some beautiful clothes?!" She exclaimed to Starfire. "What can I say Raven? Starfire is right. You really need some beautiful clothes to match your beautiful face." Robin told Raven, which made her blush. _'Poor me._' Starfire thought sadly but still managed to plant a happy face. "Are you planning on coming, friends?" The alien girl asked the two boys. "Thanks for the invite but we really need to work on our math home works." Robin replied with a smile. "Oh okay. We must get the going now. See you!" Starfire said as the two boys waved at them goodbye and start walking again. They heard a beep. It came from Starfire's phone. She opened it and quickly replied to the text message. Raven asked, "Who's it from?" "It's actually from father. Nothing important actually. Let's go now!" The cheery alien replied, hiding any uneasy looks from her friend as she put her phone back in her pocket and lead the way.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Beast Boy was in the mall waiting for someone when he heard a beep coming from his phone. He opened it to see a text message.

**Starfire**

_**From**_

_I convinced Raven to come with to the mall. ;)_

_**To**_

_gr8! I'll meet u by Forever 21... :)_

_**From**_

_kay, c you! :D_

"Time to prove Raven she's wrong." Beast Boy muttered to himself and smiled.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**_Reviews are highly appreciated...and so does the favorites and follows! I don't really have much to say right now, so bye! :)_**


	9. Friends and Bad News

_**RttRT!**_

_**Kaarlinaa- haha, thanks again for the love! :3**_

_**Dark Sides- Beast Boy's parents are actually Flash and Annella (an OC). I should just tell you Raven's parents. Hers are Cyborg and Jinx. Anyway, you will find out more of the parents soon! :) **_

_**Princessa Mia- well here's your request! Hope you'll enjoy the story more! :D**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the 1000+ readers! It really made me overjoyed! And another thanks for the increase of followers! I super love you all! Keep reading, supporting and please enjoy! :D**_

**Chapter Eight**

"We have finally arrived!" Starfire joyfully announced to Raven as they entered the mall. Starfire stopped for a while and began to think. _'Now where is Beast Boy? Ah yes! He's by the Forever 21.' _She grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her to the said store. "Why do I need some clothes again?" Raven asked bluntly. "I was just doing the joking Raven! I just want you to go with me!" Starfire told her and giggled a bit. Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good." She muttered. "I want you to stay here for a moment. I need to check on something." Starfire said and walked inside, leaving Raven by the entrance. She scanned the store and found Beast Boy. Beast Boy saw her and gestured for her to come. She swiftly walked in front of him. "So what's the plan?" the alien asked. "Take this." He replied and gave her a small crumpled piece of paper. "What is this?" Starfire asked again with her eyebrow raised. "I want you to give this to her right away. When she reads it and asks about it, tell her that you just found it by the racks. Don't tell her it came from me or the apology surprise will be ruined." Beast Boy explained. Starfire nodded and floated out. "How long is it that I've been gone?" she asked and Raven replied, "Just a good 10 minutes." "Raven, I want you to see this. I just found this by the racks." Starfire said as she handed Raven the paper Beast Boy gave her. Raven was confused and opened it. It said:

_Dearest Raven,_

_ Please do forgive me but can you go to the park after you finished shopping? I am going to show you something and please consider coming!_

_ ~That Guy_

"Who the heck is 'That Guy'?!" Raven asked. "Perhaps some friend of yours?" Starfire replied, putting on an unsure tone. "Well give me a boy, space, friend of mine."

"R-Robin and Speedy." Starfire hated to say Robin's name but she had no choice. "So are we done shopping?" Raven asked hopefully. "I guess." Starfire replied a bit frustrated. Raven noticed this. "Hey Star, you okay?" she asked with concern. The alien teen nodded and said, "Let's proceed now. I don't have to buy anything anyway." And so they went out of the mall and headed to the park. When they arrived, they saw Kitten and her group sitting by the fountain chatting. "Just ignore them." Starfire whispered to Raven as they both sat by a bench. "Raven, someone wanted to give you this." They looked up to see Trish handing a folded paper while having the-not-so-pleased look. Raven got it and Trish walked back. She opened it to see a writing.

_Dear Raven,_

_ Can you please go to the fountain? A surprise is waiting for you under the water._

_ ~That Guy_

"This is not amusing." Raven muttered and went by the opposite side of the fountain. She looked down at the water and found something shiny. She was curious and without a word, she dipped her hand and picked up the shiny thing she saw. It was a beautiful sapphire heart with small encrusted diamonds around it. _Oh my. This is really beautiful. _Raven thought as she examined its details. To her surprise, someone from behind got the necklace and put it around her neck. "Now do you forgive me?" Someone whispered to her ear. She turned around to see Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you…bought this?" Raven asked with shock. He nodded. "But you didn't have to buy me jewelries." She stated. "I am willing to if that's what it takes to forgive me." He replied. Raven smiled at him and nodded. "I forgive you." Beast Boy grinned and hugged her as Starfire looked overjoyed and the girls, well, shocked. "O.M. Beast Boy really bought her an expensive jewelry!" Karlina exclaimed. "Why, you jealous?" Lucy asked with a smirk. "Of course I am! Beast Boy must've given it to me! That necklace was meant to be mine!" the jealous girl stated angrily. "Too bad it wasn't for you." Lucy remarked. Hey, even though she's part of Kitten's group, she's not that mean and although she has a crush on the changeling, she's not like the others. Raven blushed and pulled away. "So…friends?" Raven suggested with a smile. "You bet!" Beast Boy replied. Starfire floated over to them. "I am so glad you two have become friends now." Starfire commented and added, "Come! Let us have ice cream to celebrate!" She then dragged the two to a nearby ice cream parlor. Meanwhile, Lucy and Trish were holding back an enraged Karlina. "Mind helping, Kitten?" Trish asked while gripping her friend's arm. "Why can't you just leave her be?" Kitten replied, looking bored. "Uh, this is a matter of life and death for Raven." Lucy snorted. "Oh so you're kicking yourself out of the group?!" Kitten exclaimed. "I did not! Because if Karlina here attacks Raven, Beast Boy will hate her and there will be no chance of them in the future!" Lucy explained which made Kitten say, "Oh." So together, they dragged a flaming Karlina out of the park. In the ice cream parlor, the three were licking their ice cream. "Isn't this nice?" Starfire asked as she licked her strawberry ice cream. "Yup. I just can't believe this is happening right now. I mean, me and Raven were enemies for 2 months." Beast Boy said. "I only hated you because I thought you were someone else." Raven told him. "Why? Do you hate that _someone else_?" Beast Boy asked and chuckled. "No! It's just, I don't know it's complicated." Raven said. "Hey, you also reminded me of my old best friend. She's just like you but too bad she's on the other town." The changeling told her and Raven replied, "Well I'm certain that you're not Garfield because he left me. He was a really good friend, I tell you." Suddenly, they heard a phone ring. It came from Starfire's. Quickly, she got it and opened it. It came from Galfore.

"**Hello? Father?"**

"**Your sister, she…"** Galfore was cut off by his own sobs.

"**Why? What happened to Blackfire?!" **

"**Sh-she's pregnant."** Her father stuttered and Starfire was speechless.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**Dun, dun, dun! That's the result of being a flirt. Anyway, you can go celebrate now because the two are already friends! Haha, so review, follow and favorite! **_

_**ByeXx!**_


	10. Awkward

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! You see, we have A LOT of school activities and honestly, it sometimes drives me crazy! Now I know the hardships of high school life… *sighs* Anyway, I need to tell you about something. There's this guy classmate that I had. I felt weird sometimes because I will catch him staring at me at least twice a week. He also teases me (playfully) which I also found a bit irritating. Okay, so you know what my question is!**__ Does he like me or not?__** Just please review your answers! It's not like I like him anyway 'cause my heart is occupied by Liam Payne (1D), Michael Clifford (5SOS) and Bradley Simpson (The Vamps) oh, and Ross Lynch! Okay, I'll stop babbling now. Enjoy the story! :-***_

**Chapter Nine**

Starfire ended the call and turned to her friends. "So?" Beast Boy asked. "My sister is having a bumgorf!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven and Beast Boy sweat dropped. **(A/N: Alright ya'll! I'm putting up anime effects from now on! :3) **"Err…okay." Raven replied. "Now how about we get going?" Starfire suggested with a grin on her face. They all went out of the ice cream parlor and out to the streets. While walking, Beast Boy will try and put his arm around Raven but sadly, whenever the empath turned to look at him, he will pretend to rub the back of his head or shift his arms to the sky and whistle. Starfire noticed this and giggled. _'Beast Boy must now like Raven.' _She thought. Raven noticed this too and will secretly blush. "Hey guys!" A voice rang from behind and they saw Kole running up to them. "Oh hey Kole. What'ya up to?" Beast Boy asked as the pink-haired girl went beside Starfire, who was beside Raven, who was beside Beast Boy. "Oh nothing. Just going out for a walk." Kole replied while putting her hands in the pockets of her shirt. "And hey, Raven, I happen to pass by Robin and Speedy minutes ago. They were by the bench at the park. They were talking about something related to you." She added and now, Raven was curious. "What about that?" Raven asked and Kole smiled.

**30 MINUTES EARLIER**

Kole was taking a stroll at the park when she happened to pass by Robin and Speedy. She swiftly walked past them for 2 minutes and hid behind a tree just near the bench. "I don't know man, but I think Raven is one of the most awesome and prettiest girl I met." Robin told Speedy with a dreamy tone. Speedy smirked. "It's like she's gonna date you." He said. Robin snapped. "What makes you say that?!" "I mean, come on Rob. It's obvious another gentleman has his eye on _your _girl." The archer replied, emphasizing the 'your'. Robin thought for a while. "Beast Boy." He snarled. "So, uh, are you like, jealous or something?" Speedy asked worriedly. "You bet I am. Once I see that greenie with _my_ girl, he will pay." The Boy Wonder said through gritted teeth. Meanwhile, Kole was grinning the whole time she was behind the tree.

**PRESENT**

"So Robin wants Raven?" Starfire asked as she caught up with everything Kole said. Kole nodded._ 'Oh Robin' trying to get Raven, huh? Well that's not gonna happen 'cause she is mine!_' Beast Boy thought determinedly. "Uh-oh Raven. Looks like two of the dearest boys in your life are into you!" Kole teased and laughed. Raven was confused but shrugged it out. Starfire knew who Kole meant. _'Robin and Beast Boy, of course!' _

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Raven was walking all alone to school when she was joined in by Beast Boy. "Hey Raven!" he greeted and the empath replied with a smile. The walk was awkward but after 15 minutes…

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see Robin running beside Raven. "Oh hi Robin." Beast Boy greeted coldly. "Well hey there, Beast Boy." Robin replied, much despise can be heard in his voice. "So what's everyone's plan?" Raven asked, trying to break the small feud. "I'm taking Airah to a nearby fair this afternoon. Wanna come?" Beast Boy offered. "Oh, um, sure. What about you, Robin?" Raven asked to the spiky-haired boy. "Yeah I'll come with." Robin replied and added, "We should go invite Starfire, too." Beast Boy and Raven agreed. 10 minutes later, they arrived in front of the school gates and saw Airah standing there. "Beast Boy! There you are!" Airah exclaimed once she saw the green changeling. "Oh and Raven, can I take Beast Boy away from you now?" she asked to the gray girl as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Raven replied as Airah dragged Beast Boy inside. Meanwhile, Robin noticed Raven's necklace. "Nice necklace you got there." Robin complimented as they both walked inside. "Thanks. Beast Boy actually gave me this. I think it's nice too." Raven said and smiled lightly, remembering the moments the other day. _'On second thought, it's not.'_ Robin thought and smiled. "Sure is."

**TIME SKIP**

Airah looked at her reflection in front of the mirror. Beast Boy was taking her out to a nearby fair and she looked amazing. She grabbed her purse and happily walked out of her room. "Where are you going Airah?" Mr. Hale asked while reading a book by the living room. "Beast Boy is taking me to the fair nearby." She answered as she twirled down the stairs. They heard the doorbell rang and Airah ran to the door opened it, to see Beast Boy casually dressed up. "You look amazing!" she complimented. "Right back at'ya!" Beast Boy replied and gave her a smile. She smiled back. "Let's get going. Bye father!" Airah said and closed the door.

Raven and Robin were already at the fair, waiting for the others. "What took them so long?" Raven asked as she looked at the sky. The sun was already setting. "Beats me." Robin replied as he walked to Raven when all of a sudden, he slipped on a banana peeling. Both Robin and Raven fell to the ground with shock. Robin was on top of Raven and Raven was underneath Robin and worse (or great), their faces were close to each other and this went on for 2 minutes until…

"Robin?" The two looked up to see Starfire, Beast Boy and Airah with 0_0 faces.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**Haha, cheers to my fellow shippers! XD Anyways, you can gladly review (with your answer from the Author's Note above), follow and favorite! *inserts Anna's voice* Okay, bye.**_


	11. Still Friends and meet Malchior the JERK

**Chapter Ten**

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Robin protested and stood up. "Yeah, we did nothing!" Raven jumped in as she dusted herself off. "O…kay." Airah slowly replied, recovering not like Starfire and Beast Boy who still had the 0_0 faces. "Um, Beast Boy to Earth? Starfire to Earth?" Airah said and snapped her fingers a bunch of times in front of their faces. Finally, the two shook their heads and snapped out from the trance. "There is nothing going on between the two of you, right?" Starfire reconfirmed. "No, of course not!" Raven replied which made the alien and the changeling breathe a sigh of relief. Airah cleared her throat. "So, what should we do? Ride a Ferris wheel? Play Water dunk? Bumper Cars? Err, eat cotton candy?" she suggested. "Whatever we want to do." Robin simply replied and shouted, "I call bumper cars!" "Yeah!" Both Airah and Robin ran to the nearest station they could find. "I shall go partake the candy of the cotton!" Starfire announced and flew off, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone. "Shall we go ride the Ferris wheel?" Beast Boy asked and offered his hand to Raven. Raven smiled and gladly took his hand.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

After 10 minutes of waiting in the line, Beast Boy and Raven finally got a ride. While they were on the top, beautiful, colorful fireworks lit up the night sky. "It's nice." Raven complimented as she stared at the view. "It sure is." Beast Boy said. "Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering. Do you like being with me?" he asked nervously. Raven slowly turned to the changeling. "Of course I do! You're one of my best friends now and even though I'm an empath, I like my best friends to be with me." She replied. "What I mean is do you like being _with_ me?" Beast Boy stated the question clearer. Raven looked down and to Beast Boy's eyes. "Beast Boy, I…I'm sorry. We just became friends for a week. I don't want our friendship to be broken when we became a couple." She explained and added, "I don't want to rush things through. I hope you understand." Beast Boy looked at her sadly and smiled. "It's okay. I thought, it's just, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." "It's alright." They both smiled at each other and went back to look at the view.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Haha! You should've seen Robin's face when I bumped my car to his! He was like 'ö'. Hahahahah!" Airah told everyone and laughed. "Whatever." Robin grumbled. It was 7 in the evening when they met up. "I believe the candy of the cotton tasted sweet. It was the most delicious and I had fun partaking it!" Starfire told her friends. "How many rolls of cotton candy did you eat?" Raven asked and the alien replied. "Maybe the what you called 'a dozen'?" "Boy, you sure had a sweet tooth." Airah commented. Starfire then licked her teeth. "But my tooth isn't sweet." She said and her friends stifled a giggle. "Star, sweet tooth doesn't literally mean 'sweet tooth'. It's just how we humans describe someone who is craving for sweets. Like you for cotton candy." Raven replied gently and Starfire thought for a moment. "Oh, I get it. Thank you for doing the explaining Raven." "Now how about we head home? It's already 7." Beast Boy suggested and turned to Raven. "Do you want me to take you home?" he offered. "Oh, thank you but I prefer to go alone." Raven answered and smiled. Airah just rolled her eyes and Starfire noticed it. _'She, too must be not like Raven.' _She thought. "Bye everyone! I had fun and see you tomorrow!" Raven said and waved her hand. She walked towards the gates, leaving the four alone. "I have an idea. How about we all walk together?" Airah suggested and Starfire nodded enthusiastically. The boys, well, agreed. "Sure." They replied and walked out.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

It was one week later. Once Raven stepped in the classroom, she saw her classmates reading a pink paper. "What's that?" she asked to Starfire. "Kitten has invited everyone to her party tomorrow evening." Starfire responded and stuffed the paper to her bag. "Raven! It's nice that you're here!" They turned to see Trish walking towards her. "Kitten wanted you to come to her party so you won't feel out of place." Trish said and smiled. "Tomorrow, 6 in the evening at her party house. Theme is costume party." "But-" Trish covered the students' mouths with her invisible force and looked back at Raven. "Sooo?" "Alright." Raven replied and Trish squealed. She gave her a [plastic] hug and walked to her seat. She then snapped her fingers and the room became noisy again. "Weird." Raven muttered to herself.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Raven felt this day was weird. Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy didn't talk to her and Trish was just plain nice, or at least that's what she thought. She was walking down the silent hallways when she was suddenly pushed towards the wall beside her. "What's up Raven?" She looked to see Malchior Rorek **(idk what's wrong with me)**, the bad boy of the school. "Listen Malchior, I would love to talk to you but I have a class to get to." Raven said but Malchior just smirked. "Class is boring. Hey, how about I demonstrate you how a couple gets an offspring?" Raven's eyes widened. "Let me go jerk!" she yelled as she tried to get out from his grip. "We haven't started yet." Malchior growled and his eyes glowed white as he stared at Raven. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously and yelled "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" but to her surprise, her powers wouldn't work. "M-my powers. What did you do to me?!" The jerk just ignored her and teleported them to an empty classroom. He locked the door and threw the poor girl to the corner of the wall. He slowly walked towards her. "No! Don't touch me! Get away from me! Help!" Raven screamed, only to made Malchior laugh. "No one can hear you. You are powerless and helpless. Don't worry, this won't take too long."

Starfire was walking down the hallways, looking for raven. "Raven! Where are you?" she called out and passed by the classroom. She then heard cries coming from inside. She tried to peek in and saw a strand of white hair and purple hair by the corner. "Raven!" Starfire cried and tried to push the door open. With no luck, she quickly flew to find her friends. She saw them heading out of the cafeteria. "Beast Boy! Robin! Come with me quick!" she said and dragged them towards the hallways and in front of a classroom. "What are we doing here?" Beast Boy asked. "OPEN THE DOOR! RAVEN'S IN TROUBLE!" she explained, which alerted the two. Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew through the keyhole. Minutes later, the door to the classroom opened. The trio went inside to see their poor friend by the corner. She was breathing and sweating heavily. "Raven!" Robin called as they ran towards her. "M-m-malchior t-t-ried…" They couldn't understand her because she was crying. "Shh, tell us what happened." Beast Boy said soothingly and sat beside her. "M-m-malchior tried t-to r-r-rape me." She answered and bursted into full tears again. The three were shocked. "You mean the bad boy?" Starfire confirmed and Raven nodded. "I guess someone needs to be expelled." Robin said sternly.

"What do you mean expelled, bird boy?"

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I guess here it is! Man, Malchior is such a jerk in the series so I made him one here. Kill me 'cause I don't care. XD Anyways, I didn't mention the complete details when Malchior tries to rape Raven because that would make the story go into a higher rating so it's best if I left out the other unnecessary details. :) So, please leave a review and follow or favorite!**_

_**ByexX!**_


	12. Prove It

_**Hehe, hi! As you can see, I always forgot to tell you the theme song. So just search on YouTube Got to Believe in Magic by Juris. Yeah, you probably don't know her but this version of hers is super amazing. I keep replaying it whenever I can because there's a part in there that I really loveee! Okay, enuff said. Hope ya'll enjoy!**_

_****XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo****_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Expelled, Malchior. As in the 'kick-your-butt-out-of-the-school' expelled." Robin sternly replied once he saw the white-haired guy standing on the window sill. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Blame Raven's charm." He joked. "That's it. You are getting expelled and that's final." Robin said.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Robin was right. After they reported what Malchior did to Raven, the headmistress got angry and immediately expelled him out of the school. Raven was half recovered for now and as she and beast Boy were walking home, cold, chilly breeze touched their skin. Beast Boy shivered a bit and Raven noticed it. "Um, we should share my cloak." She offered while blushing. "Nah, you don't really have to-" He was cut off with Raven moving closer to him, lifting a part of her cloak and wrapping it around his shoulders. Beast Boy felt his cheeks warm up.

_*It was a cold, Saturday morning. Garfield and Raven were playing at the fair when Garfield let out a sneeze. "Garfield, you're cold." Raven told the shivering Garfield. "No, it's fine." He replied. "You're not. Here." Raven said and unclasped her cloak. She offered it to him but her best friend denied. "You should keep it Rave." Garfield hesitated and gave her back the cloak. Without a word, she wrapped her cloak around his shoulders. "You cannot lie to me, Gar. You're my best friend and I am willing to give you everything whatever it takes." Raven said and smiled. Garfield smiled back and hugged her.*_

"You cannot lie to me Beast Boy. If you're cold, then just tell me. I don't want one of my best friends to get a cold." Raven told him and smiled. _'Raven, is that really you?'_ the changeling thought.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Raven! Are you alright? The headmistress called a few hours ago and told us everything!" Raven's mother frantically and worriedly asked once she stepped inside the house. "I'm fine, mom." She replied as she dropped her exhausted body on the sofa. "Well you better be." Her father said. "Cyborg! Jinx! I told ya Raven's attractive!" They heard a squeaky voice coming from the kitchen. "Yeah, we always knew our daughter's attractive so shut up Gizmo!" Cyborg yelled back. "Make me!" Gizmo answered back, making Cyborg stomp to the kitchen. "Um, mom, you know Garfield right? My old best friend?" Raven confirmed. "Of course I do! That boy always hugs me when I'm around! He even confessed his feelings about you!" Jinx replied and laughed. This got Raven's interest. "What?" She asked. "Mom, please tell me. Garfield never told me his…well, you know, his thoughts about me." "Well, he told me…"

"_Auntie Jinx! Can I tell you something about Raven?" Garfield asked while playing with his fingers. "Sure. What is it?" Jinx answered. "I'm confused about my feelings for Raven. I don't know if I like her as a friend or something more. I just don't understand. If I love Raven then she loves another boy, I might get heartbroken and maybe, our friendship will be broken too. I don't want that to happen. I can't risk losing one of the most important girls in my life." Garfield confessed. "You know, Garfield? I think it's best if you keep your feelings for Raven just like the way it is. Not love, just friends. Besides, you're still young to be a couple, right? For now, just lay down your love and maybe when the right time comes, you two will become a couple." Jinx answered and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm all on you to be my daughter's boyfriend and husband in the future." Garfield blushed. "Hehe, I hope I will."_

Raven blushed from what Jinx told her. "He actually loves me." She muttered. "He sure does, honey." Jinx said. "But mom, what if Beast Boy really IS Garfield?" Raven questioned. "You have to prove that Beast Boy is worthy of being Garfield or really is Garfield. The Garfield I know is caring, protective, nice and hopeful. He doesn't give up on the one he loves." Jinx informed her. "I'll try to prove it mom."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

The next day, while Raven was sitting on her seat during English class, she kept thinking about how to prove it to her mom that BB is Garfield. Due to much thinking, her mind dozed off to an another memory.

"_Garfield! What are you doing?" Raven asked as she took a seat beside her friend. "I'm just thinking about how to admit my feelings to someone before I will leave." He replied which made Raven all broken inside. "Well, can I help?" she offered but Garfield politely declined. "No thanks Rave." He smiled and Raven smiled back, but deep inside, she was sad. _

"Raven! What are you going to wear tonight at Kitten's party?" Raven snapped back to reality and saw Starfire. "Oh, um, I don't know yet. You?" "I am actually not going to the party. Father forbids me to go." Starfire replied. "That's not good. You're going to miss the _fun_." She said. "I know." "Hey girls!" Lucy greeted warmly and took a seat in front of Starfire. "Heyyy Lucy." Raven responded, confused on her attitude. "You going to Kit's party tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"No."

"NO? Why not?" Lucy desperately asked. "Aww! Koriand'r, you're going to miss one of the biggest events here in school." "Her father doesn't want her to come." Raven deadpanned. "Oh, alright. You better look good tonight Rave! See you!" Lucy said and walked out. "Lucy is pretty strange today." Starfire commented. "She sure is. But I'm glad she didn't come in to insult."

**TIME SKIP**

"Hey Raven! You look awesome! Scarily awesome!" Gizmo complimented after seeing Raven in a gothic witch costume. "Everyone's gonna be *o*." Cyborg said, making the face. "Good luck on the party Raven! Bee, keep an eye out on our lovely girl." Jinx said as Bee and Raven walked out.

Meanwhile, Kitten, Trish and Karlina were snickering. "OMG. I can't wait what that Raven has to wear! Good job Trish!" Kitten praised. "Thank you Kitten. You have no idea how excited I am too." Trish replied and they laughed. Apparently, Lucy heard them. "Poor Raven." She muttered and went outside with a glass of wine on her hand. It was 10 minutes later when she saw Raven…in a gothic witch costume with Bee by her side. Lucy almost spitted her drink and went back inside. "Who told Raven this was a costume party?" she demanded to her shocked friends. "I did, but it was all Kitten's idea. Why, is she already here?" Trish asked but Kitten just ran out to greet Raven. "Raven! I'm so glad you could make it! You look really…like you. Come inside!" Kitten happily told her. "Girl, what's with the fancy dresses?" Bee asked but Kitten just dragged her inside. As she did so, people were staring at Raven. "Is that Raven?" "She really looks like a witch." "Oh gosh. Perfect Instagram photo!" was all the people could say. "Uh Kitten, do you have any extra clothes?" Raven asked uncomfortably. Another idea struck Kitten's mind. "Oh sure. I'll take you to the changing room." Kitten replied and immediately led Raven to the changing room. "I'll be right back!" the evil-minded girl called out and grabbed some clothes from her dressing room. "Here!" she said and threw the clothes at an opening above the door. Since the room was dimly lit, Raven never knew what she is putting on right now. Kitten silently giggled and ran out to prepare. It was 10 minutes later and Raven came out. But as she did so, she heard Kitten announce. "Everyone, meet Raven Roth!" Everyone was staring and laughing at her. Raven looked down to see she was only wearing a white tank and striped shorts. She was frozen on the spot as her eyes were brimming with tears. Not so long, she felt someone wrap a jacket around her bare shoulders. She looked up to see none other than Beast Boy. He hugged her protectively, which made Bee shocked to happy. So as Lucy. "Raven, I don't want us to be friends anymore." He whispered to her ear. "What?" Raven asked with sadness planted on her face. "No, Beast Boy. Please don't-" But she was cut off by the changeling.

"I want us to be more than that."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

_**Don't forget to follow and favorite this girl *points to myself* and the story! Reviews are highly appreciated. You can also put in your review on what you think about the song I suggested (if you read the A/N.) Rate the song in the scale of 1-10 and also, rate this chapter or maybe the whole story. Okie?**_

_**ByeXx beautiful people! :***_


	13. Relationship, Jealousy and PMS

_** Hii! I'm finally back! *grins* I really missed this story and also, you guys. I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging for over a year. You see, I got engrossed to other stuffs and I seriously had a serious case of "writer's block"…which sucks big time. Anyway, what's important is I'm back and I'm gonna try to edit the previous chapters so yeah. I'm not sure if I can update every week but I'll try my best for ya'll. But seriously though, I missed being a teen Titans fan… **_

_**Okaay, enough talking. Just go read. :)**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Raven was surprised from what she heard from Beast Boy. It took a few seconds for her to comprehend what he said. "W-what?" she croaked. Beast Boy pulled away from the hug and said, "I know you heard me." He took one of the mics and cleared his throat. "Hey, I want ya'll to listen." All the people there were now looking at him. "See this girl here?" he began. "From now on, I don't want anyone hurting her, physically or emotionally. Because she is now my girlfriend."

"BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASKED HER TO BE YOURS!" Karlina screamed from the audience. He smirked and turned to face Raven. "From the very beginning, I didn't like you because of your cold and mean attitude towards me. But I never knew that my hate will turn to something I didn't expect. I didn't know that because of a dance class, I realize my feelings for you weren't hate. Aside from that, you remind me so much of my childhood bestfriend, she was the one who taught me to believe in magic. And you, made me believe that, that magic is love. I know you're not the prettiest girl in the world but you're the prettiest in my eyes. I don't how to put this in words so, can you please be mine?"

The crowd was deafening silent. She smiled and with a snap of her fingers, a black energy consumed her for a second. It now revealed Raven wearing her leotard and purple cloak. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and spoke, "You just asked a girl wearing only a tank and short in front of many people. I admire your courage to ask me while was wearing that, so of course. I will be grateful to be your girlfriend."

Then, a clap was heard. It came from Bumblebee. Lucy followed and soon, everyone started clapping with the exception of Karlina and Kitten. He hugged her really tight before whispering to her ear. "Thank you for making me so happy tonight."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

When Raven arrived at school, she saw Kole with a smile that can tear her face if she smiled wider. "OH MY GOSH! I never knew that dude was so good at asking someone to be his! I mean, what he said was really cute! I am super happy for the both of you!" "Thanks." She replied and smiled a bit. "Where did you get the news?" "Actually, Lucy posted the video on the school's website. You should check it out!" "Ha, okay. I will. I'm gonna go to class now, okay? See ya."

Once she arrived at their classroom, Starfire immediately gave her a hug. "Friend, I am the most happy for you and Friend Beast Boy. The video was really sweet. Congratulations!" "Thanks, Star." Raven said and gave her a smile. When she got to her seat, she noticed Robin to be awfully quiet. He was just sittng there with hs feet up on the desk, not the usual Robin because he would scold anyone who basically sits like that. She decided to just ignore him and got her novel she was currently reading from her bag. As she was about to flip the pages, a green dove landed on the book with a black rose between its beak.

Raven raised her eyebrow. "Beast Boy?" she guessed. The green dove flew beside her and shapeshifted into the guy she just mentioned. He handed her the rose, which she shyly accepted with a slightly red cheeks. "Thanks for the rose." She said. "No problem." Beast Boy replied with a wink. The scene made Starfire squeal. On the other hand, Robin, who pretended that he didn't care about their relationship, angrily stood up from his seat and made his way out of the classroom. _'Curse that shapeshifter! Wait and see as I plan my revenge on him."_

Meanwhile, back in the room, Starfire was bothered by Robin's sudden behavior. "What was that all about?" Argent, a good classmate of theirs asked. "Maybe he's on his PMS." Beast Boy answered, earning looks from Argent and Raven. "PMS, seriously?" Raven groaned. "What is a 'PMS'?" Starfire asked innocently. "You see Star, human girls were gifted by an ability to produce a baby. Inside their bodies, they have ovaries. And those ovaries produce eggs once a month. If it doesn't get fertilized, which is by having-" "It happens once a month. And it involves blood." Raven bluntly cuts Beast Boy off, due to the fact he was getting a bt too detailed explaining the PMS to Starfire. "Oh, I see." Starfire responded. "Why'd you cut me off?!" Beast Boy complained. "You're giving her too much unnecessary information." she growled. "How was that unnecessary?!" "Oh you know why! Now shut up."

"I just love to hear couples fight." Argent muttered to herself with a smile. "In an entertaining way of course."

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**Thanks for reading! Hearts and follows are highly appreciated as well as the reviews.**_

_**All the love, A **_


End file.
